


Salvation

by kawaiisumi



Series: Prompts and Requests [10]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bad Dreams, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiisumi/pseuds/kawaiisumi
Summary: Based on the prompt: Hiyori crying after a really bad nightmare and trying to hide it but nothing can escape Ikuya. Cuddles ensue.The dim light casts shadows on Hiyori’s face, light sliding down his jaw line to create a clean silhouette. “Hiyori?” Ikuya says finally. He feels like he’s invading on some sort of private moment, but Ikuya’s become fully aware that Hiyori iscrying, and every fibre in his being is leaping with instincts to do something about it.Aka, it only takes one important person to not feel alone in this world.





	Salvation

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was submitted to my curiouscat about 2 weeks ago, and while I do have other prompts sitting in there that have been there for way longer, I just couldn't resist this one!!
> 
> My first non-explicit HiyoIku, wow.

**Salvation**  
_It only takes one important person to not feel alone in the world._

Ikuya wakes up to the sound of footsteps in the hallway. He blearily pries his eyes open to a wash of darkness. A faint glow from the street lights outside illuminate the curtains, but the room is otherwise pitch black. Ikuya shifts his weight onto his elbow to prop himself up. The clock on the bedside table reads 4:56am in glaring digital numbers. Ikuya turns to his other side and frowns when he finds it empty.

Hiyori stays over at his place more and more these days. It’s not like they ever really talked about it per say; it’s a natural progression in their life that they hadn’t really thought to discuss… just yet. Ikuya would love to say that he and Hiyori live together, but he worries Hiyori isn’t ready for that kind of label. Ikuya’s known Hiyori for a long time. He thinks Hiyori probably knows him better than anyone else ever has. Hiyori is able to read the slightest change of expression in his eyes, the movement of his lips, or the depth of his breaths. But he knows Hiyori just as well – he’d do anything Ikuya wanted, even if it meant sacrificing a part of himself. Ikuya admires that part of him sometimes. He wishes he were as selfless as Hiyori is; someone who is willing to give up anything for the person they love. Ikuya knows Hiyori won’t tell Ikuya what he wants unless he asks, but at the same time, Ikuya wishes Hiyori would learn to be more honest with him without having to pry.

Ikuya runs his hand through his messy bed head, contemplating whether he should wait for Hiyori to come back or go looking for him. Perhaps he’s just gone to the bathroom and he’ll be back soon. But there’s an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, a gut feeling, telling him that something isn’t right, and he needs to do something about it.

Ikuya pushes aside the duvet, the cool night air hitting his skin. It’s early September, and Ikuya has yet to turn on the heating in his apartment. Though, at this point he realizes he’s going to have to do that soon. He swings his legs over the side of the bed, fumbling for his robe that he keeps hung on his bed post and his slippers on the ground. By the time he’s opening the bedroom door, it’s past 5am.

The rest of his apartment is dark, but he can see soft yellow light coming from the kitchen. It’s the light on top of his stove, Ikuya realizes. He’s not quite sure what Hiyori is doing in his kitchen at 5 o’clock in the morning, but he sure as hell is going to find out. 

He pads down the hallway in his plushy slippers, tying the waistband of his robe in a lazy knot around his abdomen. As Ikuya approaches the kitchen he can hear sniffling, shaky little breaths that shudder with each inhale. Ikuya peeks his head into the kitchen. Hiyori is standing in front of the stove, hands gripping the counter on either side as tight as he can. The dim light casts shadows on Hiyori’s face, light sliding down his jaw line to create a clean silhouette. “Hiyori?” Ikuya says finally. He feels like he’s invading on some sort of private moment, but Ikuya’s become fully aware that Hiyori is _crying_, and every fibre in his being is leaping with instincts to do something about it.

Hiyori flinches, hands pulling away from the counter to wrap around himself. “Ikuya,” he whispers with a sharp inhale. “Why are you awake?” Hiyori wipes his face with the back of his hand, giving Ikuya a flimsy smile. “It’s late.”

“I could say the same thing to you,” Ikuya replies without an ounce of cynicism. “What’s wrong?”

A glimmer of vulnerability shivers through Hiyori’s posture, but he’s quick to give another smile. “Nothing’s wrong. You should go back to sleep.”

“You and I both know that’s not true,” Ikuya replies, frowning.

Hiyori swallows, his Adam’s apple prominently bobbing when he does, “It’s okay. I’m fine.”

Ikuya approaches slowly, his frown deepening. He has to admit that he’s a stubborn person. But Hiyori is stubborn in his very own way – being selfless to a fault. Closer up, Ikuya can tell right away that Hiyori is not okay, and he is not fine. His face is ashen and slick with sweat. Hiyori holds his hands by his sides, but Ikuya can tell that they’re shaking. “What happened?” Ikuya pries once more, hoping one final push will get Hiyori to be more honest with him. He cups Hiyori’s face with his hand, lightly brushing away a stray tear with his thumb.

Hiyori bites his lip, looking to the ground almost embarrassedly. “I just… I just had a bad dream, that’s all. It’s really not that big a deal.” He says that, but leans into Ikuya’s touch, another tear rolling down his cheek onto Ikuya’s hands.

“It seem like it’s a big deal,” Ikuya replies, almost stubbornly. But his voice lacks an edge, his other hand resting on the back of Hiyori’s neck to pull him in closer. “Come here, it’s okay.” Hiyori is surprised to be enveloped in Ikuya’s embrace, his shivering body pressed firmly against Ikuya’s steady posture with enough strength to make him fall apart. Hiyori’s legs feel like jelly, and he finds himself pressing his face deep into the soft cotton of Ikuya’s robe.

“You won’t leave me, right?” Hiyori says, barely above a whisper, with a choked swallow.

Ikuya’s ears perk at the sound, hugging Hiyori tighter to him, palm pressed to the nape of Hiyori’s neck. Hiyori’s biggest fear has always been being alone. Ikuya knows that. Hiyori is selfless to a fault because he’s scared – scared to be forgotten, scared to be neglected, scared to be unwanted. It strikes a chord deep in Ikuya’s chest that makes his ribs ache. He hates that Hiyori feels that way. “I’m not going anywhere,” Ikuya replies, faltering backward a bit when Hiyori clings to him tighter. Hiyori’s stopped sniffling, but his white knuckles clinging to Ikuya’s shoulders tell Ikuya that he still needs comfort. “Come back to bed with me,” Ikuya says, stroking Hiyori’s hair, “it’s cold here.”

Hiyori laughs, though it sounds like a strangled hiccup. “Okay,” he replies, pulling away from Ikuya just enough so they can walk back to the bedroom together. Ikuya reaches for Hiyori’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, as he looks Hiyori in the eye with that kind smile that melts hearts.

They slip under the covers together, a mess of tangled limbs and grabby hands. Ikuya wiggles his legs in between Hiyori’s to warm his cold feet, wrapping his arms around Hiyori’s shoulders to press Hiyori’s face into his chest. “I’m always going to be here,” Ikuya says, tracing light patterns on Hiyori’s shoulder blades. “No matter what happens, I’m always going to be here.”

Hiyori says nothing, but Ikuya feels his shoulders relax. They hold like that for a while, neither of them really saying anything. Hiyori’s breaths begin to deepen and slow, and Ikuya wipes the stray tears from his cheeks. Hiyori peers at him in the dark, eyes watery but warm. “I love you,” Hiyori says, holding fast to their embrace.

“I love you too,” Ikuya replies with a soft smile.

.  
.  
.

_“I bet your smile was that kid’s salvation. You were a hero to him, Ikuya.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts at curiouscat.me/kawaiisumi! :)


End file.
